my most treasured Rukia ichigoXrukia
by Szunako
Summary: ichigo has this problem in asking this girl out, but how can he asked this girl out? read it and find out more! rukiaXichigo
1. Chapter 1

"**my most treasured Rukia"**

**By: Szunako**

"hey, Karin… how do you ask a girl out on a date?" ichigo asked his little sister,

"how should I know?" she reply playing with her soccer ball…

"I see… thanks" he turned on his back with a gloomy face…

"ATTACK!!!!" his father greeted him with a kick,

"I don't have time for you," ichigo dodge his father's attack…

Ichigo shuts his door leaving his father and his sister outside of his room.

"hey, Karin what's his problem?" asked his Father pointing out at ichigo

"like I know" she walks away…

***ichigo's room***

"Darn! What should I do! I never asked a girl out before! This sucks!" he jumped on his bed.

"You have a problem, eh?" a familiar female voice spoke inside his closet.

"Who's there?" he shouted and he was about to open the closet were Rukia sleeps when she's in his room,

"my oh my! Ichigo! You sure have a bad day huh? Thinking and thinking how to ask a girl out." A lady with dark violet haie, and dark skin with the eyes similar to cats pop out of the closet,

"oh, its you, Yuruichi" he said with no reaction but just disappointment on his face.

"Don't tell me you're serious on asking this girl out?" she said sitting right next to him on the bed.

"yeah, I'm damn serious, cant you tell?" he turned away on her.

"hehehe. You look awfully funny with your looks right now." She said..

"Maybe you can help me." He said looking right to her.

"oh sure! Just lemme know who's the unlucky girl."

"Well… its… its... its……r-ru…." He took a deep breath before answering

"it's Rukia"

Yuruichi was shocked, but still manage to smile "oh, is that it? Well let me help you, im sure little byakuya will get annoyed, don't you think?" she said with a devil smile… "Hey! Are you gonna help or not, you bitch!" he shouted with a irritated voice.

"take notes!" she ordered him…

*soul society* [kuchiki mansion]

Rukia is inside of the mansion while Byakuya is on the garden when ichigo appeared.

"What are you doing here kurosaki ichigo?" he asked with a calm face.

"Im going to ask rukia out, if you please?" he said while he bowed in front of him…. "_darn that bitch! This is si embarrassing!"_

"I won't allow you." He said turning his back on him…

"Hey! I already bowed at you, why won't you allow me to take her out?!" he shouted.

"Because I don't think you're suitable for my sister, I don't think you can protect her." he walks away.

"RUKIA!!!! Come out there!!!!" he shouted at loud

"Keep quiet! You're irritating!" he said he was about to take out his zenbouzakura when rukia come out of the mansion.

"onee –sama, what wro-..?? ichigo!!! What are you doing here?" she smiled.

"can I talk to you for a while rukia?" he said smiling back.

"oh, sure… onee-sama, what's wrong?" she said looking at Byakuya…

"Nothing," he said leaving the two alone.

"What brings you here ichigo?" she walks closer to him

"me?? i… ammm…. Well…" he could not even speak right..

"what's the matter? Do you have a fever or something?" she asked touching his forehead that makes ichigo Blush.

"well…" ichigo took a deep breath…

He took rukia's hand off his fore head and still holding her hands tight.

"ichigo?" she asked

"rukia, I want to ask you out," he said with a calm face, holding he's emotion to blush…

"oh? Is that it??" she smiled

"no! I mean, not just friends nor a shinigami…. But im asking you the real me." He said…

"you know ichigo, I really don't get you…" she said not getting he's point…

"Neither do I, but I want to go out with you on a date Rukia." He said

"Sure! I'll be honored! When?" she asked him excitedly

"Two days from now… how's that?" ichigo smiled happily…

"ok… I'll see you then…" ichigo said while he was about to leave.

Rukia was already inside the masion… and ichigo was about to leave their gate when he's attention was caught by someone…

"Byakuya?" ichigo said….

" why the Hell did you do that?" he grab ichigo's clothes and he's planning on punching him.

"Cant you tell? I like rukia, very much!" he said seriously…

"don't fuck with me!" byakuya said so irritated…

"I can protect her! And I WILL protect her! You don't have to trust me with my word, but I will always protect rukia." He said…

"can you protect her from everything?" he asked with a calm voice but still anger was to be seen iside his eyes…

"of course! You don't have to warn me!" he pushed byakuya away…

"so be it!" byakuya walks away…

Byakuya was entering the gate when he and rukia pass each other… Rukia did not even notice that byakuya was the one she passes by because she was so happy.

Byakuya was shocked that rukia forgot to greet him… (NOTE: Rukia always greet her Brother-in-law every time she saw him)

"hey ichigo! I forgot! Here!" she gave ichigo a gift…

"whats this for?" he asked with a smile on his face…

"cant you tell you idiot? It's a present!" she said still smiling…

Byakuya was hiding at the back of the gate, he saw Rukia's sweet and so happy smile, he remembered hisana(Rukia's older sisiter). Then he walks away…

"thanks rukia, I'll go now! See you!" he was about to leave when rukia pulled his clothes…

"be care full ichigo…" she said with her heads down because she was shy

Ichigo lower her head so he can kiss her head…

"please don't say such cute things, I don't know if I can leave soul society if you say that, you moron."

He smilled, she smilled in return,

As she watch him to leave soul society…

It was already midnight but rukia cant still sleep, she was so excited about their date, while on the world of the living ichigo is making so much plan so that rukia will never be bored, he cant sleep well because of his excitement….

"I still have two more before that date… geez… Its too long…" he said, he was about to close his eyes when he felt there's a warm feeling near him, then it moved, he opened his eyes and ran to open the lights…

"why did you open the lights?" it was yuruichi after all..

"damn you bitch! What are you doing in my bed???" shouted ichigo with irritated on his face…

"is that how you thank me?" she asked…

"of course not, Thank you anyway." He replied blushing, "it's a big help"

"yeah! Yeah! Just sleep in the futon, im going to sleep in youre bed tonight," she said as she closed her eyes, "im going to leave tomorrow"

"WHAT??!!! Geez…. Ok… you did help me anyway…" he said, taking the futon out of his closet,

"_the closet were rukia slept when she was still living here, it smells like her, I think I shud sleep here."_

The next day ichigo went to school still thinking what to do on their date, Orihime notice that something's bugging Ichigo.

"kurosaki-kun, whats the matter?" she asked him, smilling at him.

"when youre on a date with a girl you really like, what should you give to youre most treasured girl?" he asked her with serious face,

"_is it me?"_ Orihime said in her mind, "well, if you really liked that girl, you should give her a bracelet," she suggested,

"bracelet, eh? Thats great! Thank you orihime!!!" he jump out his chair and hugged Orihime in saying thank you…

"are you going to skip class?" she shouted so he can hear him

"this girl is more important than this class!" he shouted back and ran away,

He went to so much places just to chose what kind of bracelet would fit Rukia better,

On the other hand, in the soul society Rukia was busy trying to think what kind of dress might fit her well, she went to the vice-captain of 10th division Rangiku Matsumoto,

"can I disturb you matsumoto-san?" she asked her,

"oh sure, rukia-san" she said walking towards her,

"you see, im going on a date, but I don't know what to wear, can you help me out?"

"rukia-san! I would be honored!" she said with excitement, "but does Captain byakuya know about this?" she asked

"yeah, onee-sama agreed with this…" she said smilling

"it must be an important date!" she said with a smile

"yes! Very much!" she replied happily

"well then, lets go and buy you dress!" Matsumoto said, pulling her…

"o.k!" Rukia said…

The two girls went to the real world, and bought a pretty dress for rukia, its so cute, its color pink with red ribbon on the waist, and a cute matching black shoes with diamond design on its strap, it has a two inch heals….

"thank you so much Matsumoto-san!" she said happily,

"no problem! Just ask me when you have these kind of problems!" she smiled while patting Rukia's head

Ichigo found a bracelet, and a cute one on top of that, it is silver with a pendant, a little cute, sparkly chains with diamonds. He saw two pairs of bracelet too, he bought it to give it to Yuruichi and Orihime.

Before the day of their date

Ichigo give Orihime the bracelet, and the other one was already given to yuruichi,

"i-is this really for me, kurosaki-kun?" she said blushing

"yeah, don't cha like it?" he asked,

"no I like it…. Its just…." Before she finished her sentence ichigo already replied

"it's a simple thank you, `cause you helped me with the gift for _her."___he said smiling

"wh-what? You mean… y-" she said and was about to cry

"because you're my friend Orihime, that's why I gave you and yuruichi a Bracelet, and that's all there is to it, no more, no less…" he said with a smile

"t-thank you!" she said smiling but tears are falling and she runs away…

The day most awaited by ichigo and rukia

"hey! Ichigo!" she entered in the window of the room of ichigo, he was in the bathroom, dressing up…

"damn you! Don't you know how to use the door?" he shouted

"well then excuse me! Let me do it again, im gonna go out and use the door!" she said angrily

"wait a minute! I was just kidding!" he grab her hands,

"let's go," he said pulling her down stairs…

"hey, im going out now!" ichigo said to his sisters and father.

Rukia say good bye to the three and already left the house of ichigo.

**So how was it every one? Im going to update the next chapter as soon as possible, I hope you like it because I burn midnight oil. R&R it guys..!! thank you… add me on face book maiqui?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**My most treasured rukia**

**Chapter II**

**Rukia's POV**

He squeezed my hand gently and I look up to him and saw a little blush on his face, that makes me giggle a little, "what's your problem?" he asked me, "nothing." I answered as I squeezed his hand, "are you making fun out of me?" he shouted, I can feel he's irritated by that time so I faced him and pull him closer to me, and I move closer to his face and whispered in his ears, "you're really cute when you blush a little," he push me a little so he can see my face, i can still see his blushy face, and he move closer to my me, I didn't move back, but instead I move my face closer to him, our lips met and I can feel his lips to mine, I can feel his hands move towards my waist and I crawled my hand around his neck, we shared a romantic moment that time, then I remembered, we are on a public park. I moved away a little, "Not here ichigo," I said, but he pull me back and kissed me again, I can hear his whisper on my lips "here, my rukia," he kissed me once more, "no," I pushed him back, "yes" he said pulling me again in his arms and kissed me more passionately he can hear my soft chuckle, but atlas he let me go, I pinch his nose "you're such an idiot!" I smiled, he smiled back and move closer to my ears, "you're the one who is an idiot," he kissed my ear, that makes my blush and I jump to hugged him. I can feel his smile, then he put me down. We went to a park were there's nothing to see but a huge lake in front of us, there's no one around, and I start to wonder, "hey, ichigo… why cant I see people around here?" I asked him, he was looking at the lake as he answered me "because, this place is a secret," he smiled at me.

**Normal POV:**

The two sat down on the bench and they fall asleep. It's already night when ichigo woke up, he took his cell phone and dial the no. of renji. Ichigo asked Renji's help in making this little surprise for rukia. Ichigo kissed rukia's fore head lightly, and that startled her and she was srill a bit groggy and asked ichigo, "hmmm… what is it? What time is it?" she asked him, ichigo hold her hands tight. Ichigo snap his finger and…. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fireworks everywhere, "wow! Ichigo!!! It's so pretty!!!" rukia said with excitement…

**Ichigo's POV**

"there's more," I said as I move my head closer to hers, I was about to kissed her but she put her hand in my lips, "you can do that later, show me more…" she smiled sweetly, we both looked up at the sky with full of fireworks. Then, atlas, my real surprise was fired out, there are words that can be seen in the fireworks, it says:

_**Rukia**_

_**You **_

_**Are **_

_**My **_

_**Most **_

_**Treasured….**_

**Rukia's POV**

I can feel my tears flowing down to my face, it was the tears of happiness, Ichigo faced me, and I hugged him, my tears wet his shirt but he doesn't mind it, instead he hugged me tight yet gently, I can feel his warm embrace, I don't want this day, I mean night to end, he pushed mu gently and he bend his head down to mine, and he kissed me , deeply and passionately, I put my left hand on his neck and the right one is on his orange hair, pushing him closer to me, I can hear his giggle on his kiss, and he hugged me while kissing me. But I'm still crying with happiness. I let go and so he did, i touched his face with my hand and he touch my hand with his, then I said, " more than anything, thank you ichigo, for making me his happy, I never thought you will love me like the way I love you, I love you so much ichigo…", he kissed me once more and he said, " I love you too rukia, more than anything in this whole world, you are my most treasure rukia…" as the both of us continued to kiss each other.

**End.**

**How do you like it guys? It's a little short, but that's all I've got… hehehe… please R&R it… :P this is my first story, so hope you like it everyone… :] to be honest I copied a little scrip on this story, im sorii about that,! But thank u..!!!! mwuahh!! **

…**Szunako…**


End file.
